Matau
Malline:Monitl/Matau-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Matau-Toa Metru|Toa Metru Malline:Monitl/Matau-Toa Hordika|Toa Hordika Malline:Monitl/Matau-Turaga|Turaga||true Matau oli Ilman Toa Metru, ja lyhyen aikaa Ilman Toa Hordika. Hän on tällä hetkellä yksi Spherus Magnan Turagoista. Elämäkerta Matoran Matoranina Matau tunnettiin siitä, että hän testasi monia kuljetusvälineiden prototyyppejä. Harvat niistä tosin toimivat. Orkahm sanoi aina, että Matau oli töissään liian ajattelematon ja olisi voinut ottaa ne vakavammin. Eräänä päivänä, kun hän testasi Motokelkkaa, se hajosi ja Toa Lhikan pysäytti hänen liukunsa ja antoi hänelle vihreän kiven. Matau otti kiven Suureen Temppeliin missä hän tapasi viisi muuta Matorania, jokaisen eri Metrusta. Matoranit asettivat kivensä temppelin keskellä olevaan Suvaan, ja valonsäteet peittivät heidät heti. Kun valo laantui, he eivät olleet enää Matoraneja - he olivat Toia. Toa Metru thumb|left|200px|Toa Matau settinä. Kun Matausta tuli Toa Metru, hän alkoi huolestua enemmän sankarina olemisen maineesta ja loisteesta kuin työstä. Kun Vakamalla oli ollut näky Mahtikiekoista, Vakama käski Mataun heti mennä etsimään Le-Matoran Orkahmin. Vaikka hän oli epäileväinen Vakaman johtajuudesta ja näyistä, Matau löyti Orkahmin lopulta kuljetinkaapelien verkosta. Matau onnistui saamaan Matoranin irti ja pakenemaan, ennen kuin morbuzakh saavutti heidät. Sitten Vakama jakoi Toat ja Matoranit pareihin etsimään Mahtikiekkoja. Hänen kumppaninsa tehtävllä oli Nokama. Matau pelasti Mahtikiekon Voimakuplasta Pykälässä, lähes tappaen itsensä tapahtumissa, ja auttoi Nokamaa löytämään Ga-Metrun Mahtikiekon Suuren Temppelin alta tarjoamalla häiriötekijän heitä jahtaaville Vahkeille. Sitten he saapuivat Ta-Metruun voittamaan Morbuzakhin. Jouduttuaan lähes Morbuzakhintaimien tappamaksi ja päästyään sisälle Suuren Sulatusuuniin Matoran Nuin avulla, Matau kohtasi pääjuuren toisten Toien kanssa, tappaen sen Mahtikiekoillaan. Voitettuaan hirviökasvin, Nuparu pyysi Matauta ja muita Toa Metruja menemään alas Arkistoihin. Siellä he taistelivat Rahksheja ja Krahkana tunnettua älykästä Rahia vastaan. He voittivat Rahkshit ja Krahkanja sunntasivat ylös ja ulos Arkistoista. Matau ja toiset Toat olivat valmiita siihen, että Turaga Dume ja Matoranit kutsuisivat heitä Toiksi. Sensijaan heidät merkittiin huijareiksi. Toien tietämättä, siellä todella oli huijari - Dume itse. Teridax, Dumen muodosssa, suunnitteli asettavansa Matoranit horrokseen ja sitten herättävnsä heidät palvelemaan häntä - ja vain häntä. Nuju, Onewa ja Whenua jäivät kaikki ansaan Coliseumin alle, kun Vakama, Nokama ja Matau pakenivat turvallisesti. Monien kohtaamisien ja seikkailujen jälkeen Matau ja toiset kokoontuivat jälleen, yhdessä Turaga Lhikanin kanssa. Nyt Toilla oli viimeinen tehtävä suoritettavana - Teridaxin voittaminen. Pitkän taistelun jälkeen Suurella esteellä, kuusi Toa Metrua vangitsi Varjojen Mestarin Protodermis-vankilaan. Taistelun aikana Turaga Lhikan uhrasi itsensä pelastaakseen Vakaman ja Vahin, Ajan naamion. Nyt Toien täytyi löytää Matoraneille uusi koti ilman opastusta - tehtävä, joka oli täynnä monia vastoinkäymisiä. Toa Metrut onnistuivat pääsemään yläpuolella olevalle maalle, saarelle, jonka he ristivät Mata Nuiksi. Saari oli täynnä villejä Raheja, monia elinympäristöjä ja oli paljon suurempi kuin Metru Nui. Matau valitsi tiheän viidakon kodiksi hänen Matoraneilleen, koska se muistutti häntä Le-Metrun Kouru-järjestelmistä. Mutta ennen kuin Matoranit voisivat tula ja elää täällä, heidät täytyisi pelasta - tehtävä, joka muuttaisi Mataun ikiajoiksi. Kun hän näki, mitä Le-Metrulle oli tapahtunut maanjäristyksen jälkeen, se täytti hänet murheella, erityisesti tuhoutunut ja hylätty Testirata ja Moto-keskus. Toa Hordika left|thumb|150px|Toa Hordika Matau settinä. Matau, yhdessä muiden Toa Metrujen kanssa, lähti pelastamaan Coliseumiin vangittuja Matoraneja. Heidän palattuaan saarelle, Visorakt yllättivät heidät. Hordika-myrkky aiheutti Toien mutatisoitumisene uusiksi, pelottaviksi Toa Hordikoina tunnetuiksi olennoiksi. Matau omasi silti hassun puolensa. Hän syytti Vakamaa muodonmuutoksestaan ja kutsui häntä usein "Naamionsulattajaksi" tai "Hajunaamaksi". Enimmäkseen kuten häne ollessaan Toa Metru, hän parinsa monilla tehtävillä oli Nokama. Hän suostui Vakaman suunnitelmaan tehdä ilma-aluksia Matoranien pelastamiseksi, ja meni Le-Metruun Iruinin kanssa etsimään kelluvia päällysteitä ilma-aluksiin. Jouduttuaan Visorakien huomaamaksi ja jäätyään lauman vangitsemaksi varastoon, hänet huijattiin avaamaan ovi jota he sulkivat ja päästämään Visorakit sisään. Onneksi, muut Toa Hordikat ja Rahagat tulivat yhdessä Krahkan ja Tahtorakin kanssa hänen avukseen. Pelastettuuaan Whenuan ja Bomongan joutumasta Zivonin syömäksi, jonka seurauksena Krahka, Tahtorak ja Zivon joutuivat Pimeyden sektoriin, he nappasivat tornin, jota Sidorak ja Visorak rakensivat, nimesivät sen Toan torniksi, varustivat sen Elementaalienergialla, ja pysyivät sielää sitten jonkin aikaa. Suuren Temppelin onnettomuuden aikana ja ollessaan mudien kanssa Matau tajusi lopulta mitä oli tehnyt väärin ja vannoi toisten Toien kanssa, että tekisi mitä tahansa pelastaakseen Vakaman, joka oli antautunut Hordika-myrkylle. Napattuaan tornin, hän ja Nokama menivät tutkimaan Coliseumia. Jokin meni kuitenkin pieleen ja hän ja Nokama päätyivät roikkumaan verkkoon, jossa oli Visorakeja. Mataullao li idea ja hän hyppäsi, vetäen Nokaman mukanaan. Ennen törmäämistä maahan hän laukaisi Rhotukan, joak heitti heidät jälleen ylös. Kun he pääsivät alas, Matau yritti hyökätä Visorak-vartijan kimppuun mutta pian hänet voitettiin, kun tusinan verran olentoja ilmestyi. Sitten hän ja Nokama piiloutuivat Visorakin muurinmurtajan alle, mutta saivat pian tietää, että murtaja poltettaisiin. Matau janokama pakenivat sekunteja ennen kuin kulkuneuvo paloi. Viimeisessä taistelussa Visorakeja vastaan, Matau etsi vakamaa korkealta Visorkaien tornin päältä. Vakama, pilotellen Visorakien verkoissa, hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa. Raivoisan, muttal yhyen taistelun jälkeen, Vakama löi hänet tornin partaalle Rhotuka-pyörittimellä. Roikkuen yhdellä kädellä, Vakama tuli lopettamaan hänet. Hän kykeni lpulta suostuttelemaan Vakaman hylkäämään pahan puolensa paljastamalla, että hän kunnoitti Vakamaa johtajana, ja kertoen Vakamalle heidän kohtalonsa. Vakama palasi Toien puolelle, ja Matau tajusi Yhtenäisyyden ja johtajuuden merkityksen. Myöhemmin Matau tuki kuutta Elementaali-pyöritintä, jotka heidän tietämättään vapauttivat Teridaxin. Matau palasi lopulta Toa-sankarin utooonsa suuren Rahin Keetongun avulla. Hän auttoi lastaamaan Matoranit ilma-aluksiin, ja lensi aluksia takaisin heidän vastalöydettyyn kotiinsa, Mata Nuille. Matau ja toiset Toa Metrut uhrasivat Toa-voimansa herättääkseen Matoranit. Tämä muutti hänet Turagaksi. Ensimmäisellä vierailullaan Mata Nuilla, Toa Metrut olivat luovuttaneet hieman voimaian Toa-kiviin ja levittäneet ne ympäri saarta. Tämä oli viisas liike, sillä pimeät ajat Mataulle ja hänen Matoraneilleen olivat vasta alkamassa. Turaga [[Kuva:Turaga Matau.png|150px|left|thumb|Turaga Matau Valon naamiossa.]] Turagana Matau näki vuosituhannen kuluvan silmänräpäyksessä. Mata Nui Online Gamessa häntä kutsuttiin Le-Koron laulajaksi. Hän ja hänen Matoraninsa olivat alati vartiossa villien Rahien ja Teridaxin hyökkäysten varalta, ja hän auttoi Matoraneja puolustamaan Koroa heikentyneellä naamiollaan ja voimilaan. Eräänä päivänä, tämä kaikki muuttui; Kirjuri Takua löysi kaikki kuusi muinaista Toa-kiveä ja käytti niitä kutsumaan vartijoita Matoraneille. Nämä kuusi, nimeltään Toa Matat, ajelehtivat merestä. Lewa, Ilman Toa, tuli Le-Koroon, missä Matau opetti hänelle Mata Nuin legendat ja käski hänen kerätä kuusi suurta naamiota. Aina uusien Toien taisteluissa, Matau auttoi Lewaa monia kertoja. Kun Bohrokt heräsivät, Lehvakit saapuivat nopeasti ja valloittivat Le-Koron, huolimatta Mataun ja tämän kyläläisten puolustautumisyrityksistä. Hän joutui Krana Zan orjuutttamaksi ja hänestä tuli parven jäsen, polttaen rakasta metsäänsä ja auttaen Le-Koron tuhoamisessa (yhdessä happo-Lehvakien kanssa). Hän myös "tervehti" Toa Lewaa ja orjuutti hänetkin. Matau vapautettiin kun Boxorit hyökkäsivät yhdessä Takuan, Tamarun ja Kongun kanssa, jonka jälkeen Turaga alkoi uudellenrakentaa kyläänsä. Rahkshien hyökkäysten aikaan, Matau teki vähän, pitäen kyläläisensä turvassa vaarallisilta Rahksheilta. Hän, yhdessä muiden Turagoiden kanssa, johti Matoranit Teridaxin pesään, missä he näkivät Takanuvan ja Teridaxin kaksintaistelun. Tämän jälkeen hän auttoi kertomaan Toa Metrujen tarinat Toa Nuville, ja matkusti lopulta takaisin Metru Nuille. Paluu Metru Nuille Kun Matau ja Matoranit palasivat Metru Nuille, hän ja muut Turagat kuulivat Dumelta, että Mata Nui oli kuolemassa. Kun Voya Nuilta tuli viimein uutisia, että hänet oli pelastettu, Matau ja toiset juhlivat iloisesti hänen parantumistaan, kunnes kuulivat, että Matoro oli uhrannut itsenä pelastaakseen Mata Nuin. Kun Toa Hagahit saapuivat Metru Nuille, tehtävällään löytää Teridax, he ja Toa Mahrit tapasivat toisensa, he lopulta antoivat näiden mennä Coliseumiin. Kun Mata Nuin ritarikunta päättivät ottaa Metru Nuin viimeiseksi oljenkortekseen, voittaakseen Makutain veljeskunnan, Matau ja mmuut Turagat suostuivat heidän suunnitelmaansa ja menivät Coliseumiin. Metru Nuin piirityksen jälkeen, Turagat ottivat taas kaupungin "hallintaansa." Teridaxin valtakunta Kun Dume oli pitänyt puheen Coliseumilla, Teridax paljasti hallitsevansa Mata Nuin kehoa ja siten Matoran-universumia. Hän lähetti Rahkshit valvomaan alueita ja Matau meni muiden Metru Nuin asukkien kanssa Coliseumiin turvaan. Turagat löysivät Krahkan, joka johti Toa Nuvat maanalaiset tunnelien läpi. Myöhemmin, kaikki Metru Nuin Turagat vangittiin Coliseumiin ja Ahkmou otti paikkansa Metru Nuin uutena "Turagana". Teridaxin kuoleman jälkeen ja Suuren hengen robotin tuhoutumisen, Matau ja muut Metru Nuin selviytyneet asukit menivät uudellesyntyneelle Spherus Magnalle asumaan. Luonne Toana hän oli hyvin ylpeä Toan asemastaan. Tuloksena, muututtuuan Toa Hordikaksi, Mataun ylpeys koki kovan kolauksen ja teki hänestä malttamattoman pelastamaan Matoranit, jotta hän voisi etsiä parannuskeinon. Kyvyt *'Voimat:' Ilman Toana, Matau kykeni hallitsemaan, luomaan ja imemään ilmaa. *'Välineet:'Toa Metruna hän kantoi kahta Ilmaleikkuria, jotka kykenivät toimimaan myös siipinä. Kun Matausta tuli Toa Hordika, hänen Ilmaleikkurinsa muuttuivat Torahammasteriksi. Matau sai myös Rhotuka-laukaisimen, joka ampui Ilma-Rhotukan. Hän menetti laukaisimen muuttuessaan takaisin Toa Metruksi, ja hänen Torahammasteränsä muuttuivat takaisin alkuperäiseen muotoonsa. Uhrattuaan Toa-voimansa ja tultuaan Turagaksi, Matau kantaa nyt Kau Kau -sauvaa. *'Naamio:' Matotanina, Matau käytti voimatonta Kanohi Mahikia, Illuusion naamiota. Kun hän muuttui Toaksi, hänen Mahikinsa muuttui Suuren muotoonsa. Turagana hän käyttää Jaloa Mahikia. Lainauksia Triviaa *Kirjailija Greg Farshtey on kertonut, että hän olisi ennemmin pannut Mataun liittymään Roodakaan ja Sidorakiin Toa Hordikana, torjuen Vakaman, joka heihin liittyi, siteeraten Mataun turhamaisuutta ja loisteenhalua Hordikana syiksi mielenmuutokseen. Settitietoa left|thumb|135px|Turaga Matau settinä. Turagana, Matau julkaistiin ensimmäisen kerran pienenä settinä sisältäen 25 osaa. Sillä oli myös promojulkaisu Kabaya-karkkien kanssa Japanissa. Vipu hänen selässään sai hänet laskemaan tai nostamaan sauvaa. Toa Metru Matau julkaistiin myöhemmin talvella 2004 Yhdysvalloissa ja kesällä 2004 Euroopassa. Hänen Ilmaleikkureitaan pystyi säilyttämään hänen selässään, missä asennossa ne voitiin levitää toimimaan siipinä. Hänen kätensä heiluivat vastakkaisiin suuntiin, jos pyöritti hänen selässään olevaa hammasratasta. Setissä oli 46 osaa, jotka voitiin yhdistää Toa Vakaman ja Toa Onewan osiin rakentaakseen Kralhin tai kaikkien viiden muun Toa Metrun osiin rakentaakseen Rahi Krahkan. Vuonna 2005 Toa Hordika Matau kanisterisetti julkaistiin talvella Amerikassa ja kesällä Euroopassa. Pyörittämällä hammasratasta hänen oikeassa kädessään sai hänet taivuttamaan oikeaa kättään kyynärpään kohdalta. Tämä setti sisälsi 48 osaa sisältäen kaksi hopeista Rhotuka-pyöritintä ja ne voitiin yhdistää Toa Hordika Onewan kanssa tehdäkseen Kallioraptorin tai Toa Hordika Whenuan ja Toa Hordika Vakaman kanssa tehdäkseen Protocairnin. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok '' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Sarjakuvat *''Deep into Darkness'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''Secret of the Swarm'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Toa Metru!'' *''Lunchables-sarjakuva 2'' *''Disks of Danger'' *''Seeds of Doom'' *''Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Struggle in the Sky'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' *''Fractures'' Muut kaanoniset *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva) *''Mataun Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru -mainosanimaatiot'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' Epäkaanoniset *''BIONICLE: Colgate'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' *''Toa Hordika -mainosanimaatio'' *''Visorak-mainosanimaatio'' *''2005 Leikkisetti -mainosanimaatio'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' *''BIONICLE Challenge'' Katso myös *Luokka:Mataun kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Toa Metru Matau ohjeet *Matau Hordikan ohjeet *Turaga Mataun ohjeet de:Matau en:Matau es:Matau pl:Matau Luokka:Ilman Toa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Metru Luokka:Toa Hordika